Our Bond
by haksol
Summary: The Mikaelson are connected to the human family, the Swan which form a bond as important as 'Always & Forever' of Mikaelson. Both Swan siblings are telepathically connected to each other, the bond between the siblings unbreakable. As the families connected, the eldest Swan have caught the eyes of young Mikaelson, which of course there will be always threats & dramas.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A groan escaped from the male throat, as he stands up. He looked over his bed stand, a picture of him and a little girl by his side. The girl age is not that far from him, just by 3 years. The last thing he remember about the little girl was when she crying all over his shoulder and when she's been dragged into the taxi. He's been running just to get to the little girl, but with his small body and short legs, he knew that he won't be able catch up with the taxi.

As he remembered an old day's when he was just a small kid. He's been woken up by his muse by a knock on his bedroom.

"Hey mate, I already made a coffee. Get out from the room and stop remember the old time"

"Damn, fucker! Will you stop entering my fucking goddamn head?"

The voice from outside of his bedroom boom with a loud laughed.

"Well it's not my fault that your mind is damn loud, mate"

The male mumbled, 'fucking damn mythical creature'. Again a laughed boom from outside of the male bedroom. Not after the laughed outside from the room been heard, he heard a giggle inside of his head. The giggle sound enchanted for him, he can hear that sound as long he live. The only one who accepts him is his father, the girl inside of that picture and his best friends. Even though at first they thought him for bluffing, but when he showed to them, they accept the relationship that the male and the girl have, in fact for them their relationship is so unique and unlike relationship they ever see.

"Aww, thank you mate for thinking me as one of your best friends"

The male groaned while walk out from his bedroom. "You and you're fucking damn reading mind. Can't I even get a fucking damn rest from you with your damn reading mind?" The male walked to his best friend and took the mug that he offer to him. As he sipped his coffee, he started to sigh while the liquid flow through his throat.

"Damn, you sure know how to make a good damn coffee. But her coffee is much better than you." The male smirk while he sips the coffee, while his best friend rolled his eyes. He already heard that for countless time. The both of males hear a giggle while both of them smirked upon hearing the giggle.

' _I hope you won't get mad, he's always exaggerates about it_ ' the girl voice comes through to the both male head.

"What? I did not! Your coffee is the best I ever drink" the male disagreed of what the girl said, meanwhile the best friend of the male sighed, this conversations have been like a traditional to the three of them. The male will exaggerates about the girl, the girl will apologize to the male best friend for the male, the male will disagree with the girl, while the best friend of the male will sighed, try to solve it or just let it be.

The best friend always jealous with the two of them, even though the two of them are so far apart but they have this relationship that no one can break it. In fact the best friend of the male wish to have that kind of relationship. Even though he yearns to have that relationship, he never once tries to destroy their relationship, like their mother.

~0*|*0~

The male was so uncomfortable with the suit he's wearing, he felt like he's been choke by it. Even the tie, he felt like he was choked. He been wondering when did this speech and lecture will finish, he so need to lose the tie like as soon as possible. He knew the girl will love to see him wearing a suit right in front of her, if it's for her then he will do it even though deep inside he feel like he want to burn the suit to ashes, but for her, he will do it.

Right after the lecture finished, the male tidy his desk fast so that he can get out from the class and lose his forsaken ties. As he tidy his desk, one of the student come to him. Just see the girl face already make him feel like he want to vomit. Her face look like she been bathed with a truck of makeup, not only that. Her clothes alone already make him feel like she try to have a boy attentions and droll on her like a damn idiots. The male internal role his eyes when the girl start to ask a stupid question regarding of the mythology and supernatural being, but the thing he feel like he wanted to laugh out loud is when the girl ask regarding of cold ones and how romantic they are.

Deep inside of him, he rather kills himself rather than being a sparkle ass like that vampire wannabe. The male hear a chuckle inside his head, knowing that the girl hear everything he said and the girl said to him. The male try to remove the student with good way but as the student didn't get any hint of it. "If you try to seduce me, I suggest you find another man. Oh yeah I hate woman look like she been bathed with makeup and drown herself with that damn forsaken smelly fucker things and also I'm not a dog. So adios"

~0*|0*~

"That sure is cruel of you mate"

"It's not my fault, I already gave them a hint. The girls just have to be a damn idiot so that she can seduce me"

"I wonder, I never see you with any girls.." Before his best friend could finish his sentence, the male speak what his best friend always hears. Which caused the both of them said in unison.

"I will not be with a woman who is not accepting of whom I am and who cannot accept my family. My family is my everything, always and forever"

"Yeah yeah, by the way mate, we need to meet with Prof Grandel regarding of the proposing he gave to us" Both males sighed upon talked about this Grandel person, both of them not interest in his way.

"How about you go first, I need some damn fresh air. This suit is killing me, do tell me why the fuck we have to fucking damn wear a suit?" The male greeted his teeth, suit is not his style. He is not the formal type but when he wears one, the girls, woman of all ages will flock to him like a moth.

"It's because of our work mate, that's why" The best friend walked away and starts to laugh at his friend expenses.

~*0|0*~

' _You're alone?'_

' _Yeah, why sweetheart?'_

' _I thought I wanted to tell you this, but I'm afraid that you don't want to meet me'_

' _Why I didn't want to have that? You can tell me anything sweetheart, I won't mad at you'_

' _I thought I want to stay at Forks with dad. As I told you before, Renee now is remarried to the baseball player. She wishes to travel with him but I'm here'_

The male stand up abruptly when he heard what the girl said. She will return to Forks! She will stay with him. Just hearing her said that she will stay in Forks is enough to make him know whether he will receive Grandel offer or not. He will make sure the work in here is finished to he can stay with her in Forks.


	2. I am Elijah Fucking Michael Damn Swan

Chapter 1

"Fucking vampire wannabe!" The male grumbled while he repeatedly remember what that fucking glitter disco dick told to the girl.

'You're so fragile'

"Who the fuck do you think you are to call her a fucking damn fragile you asshat. Nobody dare called her fragile except me you motherfucker glitter dick!" The male mutter, clearly can tell how much anger and rage he been holding. The male started to speed up his car to where the girl have been going.

He's been trying to reach to the girl ever since he arrived at Forks, but he didn't get any respond at all. He muttered under his breath for not be able to be with the girl much early than he should be. He cursed his best friend for compelling the director to make him suffer internally for ditching him and let his best friend deal with that god forsaken Grandel.

The male pass the Quileute territory and start to drive as fast he can when he heard the girl mind scream with anger to one of the Quileute boy. He can see through her eyes there are three boys and one of it is his best friend.

'Oh this sure is getting more and more interesting'

* * *

"What did he tell you leach lover?"

"He didn't tell me anything, he's afraid of you"

' _I don't think so sweetheart_ '

Upon hearing that voices in her head make her broke into the brightest smile the boys ever seen. The boys wondered what is wrong with the girl, perhaps stay with the leech have make the girl head lose some screw.

The male growled upon hearing they thought while the girl hold her anger as she can hear through the male mind.

' _I will fucking kill them. How dare them though of you like that_ '

' _Even though I'm angry with them, but I don't want them to know about you yet_ '

' _What? Why? Are you ashamed of us?_ '

' _Of course not_!'

"I guess been fucked with the leech already make you crazy eh leech lover?" The boy sneered.

Upon hearing what the boy have said making the girl furious and without thinking, she slapped the boy across his face without thinking that her hand will hurt immensely.

The boy trembled with anger, without thinking the girl walked out from the boys while holding her hand. The girl heard a scream, as she turned back to the boys and suddenly she been greeted with a wolf as big as horse which chase after her. Without thinking twice, she started to run from the wolf, worried that the wolf try to rip her apart and worried for she will not able to meet the male.

"No!"

The voice of her best friend rang out, she looked over him and try to drag him out but he didn't even budge at all. In fact he jumps to the mid-air which causes him to burst into a large russet wolf and tackle to the silver wolf.

"Let's go Bella" Embry, one of her best friend friend's drag her out from the two wolves fight.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Sam Levi Uley" The male voice rang with mischief yet dangerously lace through the male voices.

Sam flinched upon hearing that voice. A voice that he knew very much well and not only that, those male voices also someone he didn't wish to be deal with. Especially in this current state of that voices, even though everyone can hear the calmed and mischief. What other people can't hear is on how dangerous it is, the only one who can detect clearly is someone who have known him for so long.

"Elijah Michael Swan"

Sam tried to calm himself and put the mask on his face.

"You know Sam, even though you put that facial mask of yours, I still can tell how scared shitless you are. Not only that, I wonder why did you let your boys speaks to her like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam tried to play innocent, after all it is his people legend and it is quite sacred to them too. While he tried to play innocent with Elijah, he is getting worried for both Paul and Jacob to emerge from the wood right behind him.

"Innocent is not in your card Sam, or should I say Alpha of the Quileute shape shifter?" Elijah asked with coyly, he saw Sam about to ask him stupid questions. So he took by his hand "Don't try to deny it Sam, you know I'm not that easy to be fooled and by the way I have known about the legends far much longer than you. I wondered Sam, why the fucked you don't hold your fucking fighter much properly? Aren't you supposed to be the Alpha of your pack, and who the fucking damn idiot he think he is! Nobody have ever touch MY BELLA FROM THE DAY SHE HAVE CAME TO THE FORKS! THAT FUCKING GLITTER DISCO DICK HAVE BEEN STALKING MY BELLA FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND WHY THE FUCK YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING HUH SAM LEVI ULEY? THE DAY THAT FUCKING ASSHAT LEAVE HER IS THE DAY SHE HAVE BEEN TRULLY RELIEF! FOR GODDAMN SAKE SAM!" Elijah roared with so much anger that he can mustered, he have been holding his anger so much for almost a year he hold this anger and wish to lash it out to for god forsaken wannabe vampire.

He wish to torture that vampire wannabe so much and he sure he will enjoy it. Meanwhile Sam look at Elijah with wide eyes, he never thought that Bella been stalked and to make it worse, they have though that Bella is been in love with that vampire wannabe which Elijah have been quoted about.

"Wait, how do you know about all of that?"

"Who the fuck do you think I am Sam? I am Elijah fucking Michael damn Swan!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah sorry, I know there is so many 'fucking' and 'damn-ing' but i'm not sorry at all.**


	3. Are you lovers? Yes!

Chapter 2

"Who is this?"

"The infamous Bella Swan" Embry and Jared replied while they took the blueberry muffin that Emily took out from the oven.

"So you must be the vampire girl"

' _What the fuck scratchy girl! Nobody ever called MY BELLA THAT GLITTER DISCO DICK !_ '

Bella tried to hold her laugh upon hearing the male voice in her head, but Embry and Jared look at her weirdly as they can senses her humour. They wondered what made she felt humour, after all Emily didn't ask anything funny at all.

"Unfortunately I'm not a glitter disco dick girl, wolf girl" Bella looked at Emily, Embry and Jared with wide eyes and started to cover her mouth with both her hands. Bella internal grumble to the male, the way he called that vampire wannabe have stuck to her. She hears a boom of laughter in her head, because of the male, the way he talked somehow some of it have stuck to her. Even though she loves it, but she didn't dare to use it because surely Charlie will try to scrub her mouth with a scrub. Even though Charlie himself have more curse and swear words than her and the male.

Embry and Jared laughed the way she called the leech, oh that sure is going to be a new nickname for the leech meanwhile Emily look at Bella with wide eyes and start to giggle.

"Yeah right leech lover and I'm sure that glitter disco dick that you called have fucked you so hard which make you lose your mind too" Paul sneered while he flopped to the chair next to Jared while stuffed his face with the blueberry muffin.

' _Wrong move_ ' both the male and Bella said in unison through their bond.

"You should apologize to her Paul. I will not control anything if something happen to you and I'm also will not take any responsible too" Jacob have heard Sam and Elijah conversation accidentally while he try to take down Paul. To be honest, the eldest Swan is the scariest he ever been deal. Even though he is a shifter, he honestly scared shitless when dealing with the eldest Swan. He rather deals with the leech instead of the eldest Swan.

"What the leech lover can do. Her leech is no longer here"

"I tell you Paul, you better apologize before you regret you ever been alive" Jacob tried to reason, Embry, Jared and Emily glanced at each other, wondering why Jacob looked scared. Meanwhile Bella looked at them with wondered.

' _Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen_ '

' _I don't trust you._ '

' _Augh, that's so hurt honey. How could you do that to me sweetheart_ '

' _You're so dramatic, munchkin_ '

Bella smile widely but hold it immediately as she heard the male laughed.

"Ah, so this is Paul huh?"

Bella froze when she heard the voice. The voice sound so calmed with mischief but she can tell there is also been laced with warning. Bella knew whose voice is that belong to. Her mouth turn dry right after she turns, there he is with his dark suit with loose tie, he wore a sunglasses with cigarette at the corner of his mouthed.

"Let me tell you something pall, before you assume something about MY BELLA! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT ASSUMPTION IS TRUE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Elijah about to launch a solid punched to Paul face, but stop as he saw his Bella. Beautiful as ever, her brunette hair fall like a waterfall, her milky pale skin showing healthiness in her. Elijah can see the love and how much she misses him through her eyes and their bond. The giddiness that the both siblings have been felt can't be understood by anyone. Elijah stretched his hand widely, the brunette ran and start to jump to him with a squealed.

"Elijah!"

"Isabella!"

Both of them hugging each other while Bella legs wrap around Elijah waist, as Elijah hold Bella wait and circle around. Paul, Jared, Embry and Emily looked at both of them with wide eyes and jaw dropping to the floor. While Jacob and Sam look at them with relief, if Bella didn't district Elijah. The two of them have to hold a funeral for Paul.

To be honest Sam never wish to hold Elijah at all, yes Paul is one of his pack. But sometimes Paul needs someone to let him know when he need to shut his mouth. Meanwhile Jacob grimace upon remember when he have a fight with Elijah. Everyone called him a **Grim Reaper** , after that nickname been given to him when he have a fight with few kids and bet him half dead. When the kids came to meet Elijah again to have his revenge, Elijah gave the kid same treatment as the first time he gave to that kid.

Jacob though that because Elijah father is Charlie the Chief Police, he will escape from the law. But unfortunately Elijah never escapes from the law. The reason that Elijah beet the kid almost half dead is because of that kid try to force something on other kids. Jacob also have said something that hit something quite sensitive which make him almost half dead because of it.

"Wow, I never thought that you such a quite a two timer to leech lover." Paul sneered

"I'm sure that pussy make all the boys even that leech love you. I would love to test it too"

' _Hey baby, can I do it?_ ' Elijah look at Bella eyes

"I will not hold back" Bella said out loud.

Both Jacob and Sam look at Bella with wide eyes, Emily, Jared and Embry saw how both of the Alpha and the supposed-to-be Alpha blanched when they hear what Bella said. They wondered what make them blanched so much. But Embry is the one who start to recognize who Bella is wrap her legs around.

"Paul, you better apologize man. You won't like the result of it"

"Ah, let him be. I would love to hear it more. I haven't get some fun for quite sometimes. Don't try to ruin it will yah"

Embry gulped when he heard Elijah voices, it full with venomous and not only that. It holds promises that he will hurt Paul beyond what he has done to Jacob. Embry have seen it and he didn't wish to see what he can do it to Paul. Jared saw dare situations through Embry face, Jacob and his Alpha. So he took the situations with his own hand.

"Elijah, right? the two of you are lovers?"

' _Want to play along honey?_ '

' _Play along_ '

"Yes!" Both Elijah and Bella said in unison, while Sam and Jacob roll their eyes. Both of them already know that the two of them will answer that. The two of them still can't understand the relationship that the Swan siblings have even if they been given a million years of life.


	4. Sister Complex & Mythology Researcher

Elijah let go of Bella as he started to kiss her head and hugs her tightly.

' _I miss you sweetheart_ '

' _As I miss you too_ '

Both of them been woke up by their muse by an awkward coughed. Elijah looked up from Bella's head, he saw how Emily move from side to side while Jared and Paul stared at them with wide eyes. Embry and Jacob looked a little bit scared which he like it so much. Bella saw the way Elijah smirk, as she hit him lightly on his chest she can feel Elijah chuckled and kiss her forehead, at the corner of her eyes, she can see Sam only shake his head with sigh.

"You got prob with me Sam?" Elijah asked with smirk upon his face.

"Nah man, just hope you going to stop show that lovey dovey act of yours only"

"Aww, come on man. Amuse me, aren't you always do that with your lovely imprint over there?" Elijah point to Emily. Emily face turn to bright shade of red when Elijah said that, meanwhile Paul stand up abruptly with anger upon his face.

"You tell him! You.." Before Paul finish his sentence, Elijah gave a chilly laughed and cold voices.

"Ah ah ah, now now. Before you blame to someone else, how about you ask me first Paul Lahote. Have you forgotten who is the one who save your ass on that night?" Upon hearing those words, Paul froze and looks at Elijah more properly. When he saw Elijah more properly he start to blanched and that also the first time the pack and Emily saw Paul turn so pale and stumble on the chair.

"E..Eli..Jah, it..it's n..nic..nice to..se..see you"

"Why you stature? If I'm not mistaken, aren't you the one who said you wanted to have a test MY BELLA PUSSY?"

Paul gulped when Elijah gave him a cold stare, he never expect that Bella is Elijah lover, _which is not to be honest_. "I di..didn't tha..that she is your lover"

Elijah hold Bella much tighter to him while he gave a cold stare on Paul. "Whether she is my lover or not, she still under my care Lahote. Not only you assume she's a leech lover but you also assume MY BELLA fucking with that vampire wannabe. MY BELLA WILL NEVER FUCK WITH THAT GLITTER DICK DISCO BALLED!"

"ELIJAH!"

"WHAT!"

Elijah face to Bella with anger still on his face, his anger still not yet boil down but the look on Bella face almost made him recoiled. When Bella gave him a kiss to his cheek, somehow he slump and hug her out of daylight. He need her so much before he lose control of his own angered, he know that he have angered issues when it came to Bella. After all he been separated by his little sister when both of them still young. He's been try to meet Bella ever since they separated, but Renee always and always kick him out from seeing Bella.

"It's okay Elijah, he didn't know about that. You don't have to get mad on him" Bella tried to make Elijah lose his anger or lose control which will hurt himself and Paul. She knows Elijah can't feel pain, but that doesn't mean that she will not worry about him. After all he is her own brother and she is his keeper. She knows Elijah will do everything in his power to protect her and she appreciate it so much. It just like the promise they made, he is her protector while she is his keeper and always and forever.

"HE DIDN'T KNOW! WELL IT'S HIS FUCKING DAMN WRONG TO THINK LIKE THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THAT FUCKING DAMN GLITTER DICK DISCO BALLED THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU LOVE THAT GLITTER DICK! HELL I RATHER KILLED MYSELF IF I HAVE TO BE THAT KIND OF FUCKING VAMPIRE BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS HE THINKS YOU ARE WITH THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I KNOW YOU HAVE TO BE WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU JUST A HUMAN BEING! HE BEING A FUCKING RETARD TO STALKING YOU AND WATCHED YOU GO TO SLEEP AND TO BE HONEST BOTH OF US FUCKING DAMN RELIEF WHEN HE LEFT YOU, am I right sweetheart?" the pack blink vigorously when everything that Elijah said sink into their mind, they feel so ashamed to think that Bella be with that glitter dick disco balled which Elijah quoted, because of love. They never thought that she been stalked at all and to be watched while she sleeping, that sure is creepy.

"Oh about how I know this imprint and you mutt a shape shifter is that I'm a mythology researcher. I have meet other shape shifter, you not the only one that I have meet, and the one that you been try to chase like a fucking retard is a cold-one, the lowest totem in supernatural being" Elijah explained and start to kiss Bella again on her forehead and cheek, which make Bella giggle and wrap her arm around Elijah torso.

"Wait, why you called them vampire wannabe and you have meet other supernatural being? Are you serious?"

Jared and the others seems can't believe what they heard, there's no way they can wrap their head upon hearing that.

"Dude, aren't you hear what I just said about 0.03 second ago. Yes I have meet other supernatural being, there is two type of vampire. The original and that vampire wannabe aka the COLD-ONE" the way Elijah said cold-one is sound like he just spit something disgusting, which only make Bella chuckled. Elijah smiled when he heard Bella chuckle and start to kiss her head again, meanwhile Sam and Jacob rolled their eyes, Elijah chuckled silently when he heard they said that he have a sister complex and incest much.

"Wait there is two vampire?" Embry somehow can wrap this around his head.

"Yup pup, the original is different from that glitter dick. The glitter dick made by fire, diamond and poison. The witchy try to make them more powerful than the original which is failed apically. Tips for killing this fucker glitter dick is to rip them apart and blast them with flame thrower, muahahahhaha!"

' _Elijah, that's a little of topic._ '

' _Ops sorry_ '

"Sorry about that, just rip them apart and burn them. Their smell is way too high haven for my taste, for the other's might said their smells is so sweet like sugar burn or something but damn sweet ain't my thing. And I'm glad it didn't affect you sweetheart" Elijah looked at Bella and kiss her head again.

"How about the original then?" Sam asked

"Ah the original you don't have to worry much, they aren't like the coldy. Their bite won't turn you to be part of them. To be turn like them is to have their blood in your system within 24 hours and died with their blood inside of your system, the original blood also can heal your imprint over there" Elijah told the pack while his hand play Bella's hair.

Elijah explained more about the supernatural being that he have encounter and explained regarding of their habitat and his works. That is when the front door Sam house been slammed open.

* * *

 **A/N:** Leah will come and try to seduce Elijah which is going to be a bad move for Leah.


	5. It's not like you

Chapter 4

"Hey Sam, is Emily here?"

Leah look over Sam, but then her eyes start to drift to Elijah.

"Elijah! You're back!"

' _Ugh, why our time always have to be ruined_ '

Bella chuckled when she heard what Elijah said. But when she saw a shadow front of her, she look up. There she is, Leah Clearwater. Look at her with murderous look, which make her wonder, what she have done to received that kind of look by Leah Clearwater.

Meanwhile Sam already knows, all this time Leah having relationship with him actually just to get closed with Elijah. He didn't know about that right after the both of them broke up, she have told him that she is having a relationship with him just to get closer with Elijah. Which broke his heart, he still love her, even though he been imprint with Emily and have been engaged to her too.

"Leah?" Emily look over her cousin, wondering what is going on. She wondered is this the Elijah that Leah been in love with?

"Hey Emily" Leah didn't look over Emily, her eyes still fixed to Elijah and the girl that he keep playing with her hair. Deep inside of her is boiling with rage with jealousy.

"Who is she, Elijah?"

"Hmm?"

"I said who is she?" Leah questioning Elijah with gritted her teeth. Elijah keeps ignoring her, while playing with Bella hair and start to kiss on top of her head.

Emily and the pack saw the rage on Leah eyes, Sam, Emily and the others try to calm Leah down. But what make them eyes wide are when Leah starts to drag Bella by forcefully and shoved her away from Elijah which make Bella scrap her palmed.

Paul, Embry, Sam and Jacob only can shook their head and start to chant 'that is a bad move'

True to their chant, Elijah face turns to grim. Even the shifter can feel that Elijah means business, nobody hurt his siblings while Embry, Paul, and Jared who didn't know the real relationship of those two siblings thought that nobody is hurt his love life.

Sam starts to take Emily away from Elijah and Leah. Leah is the one who start it, and then she will be the one who dealing with grim Elijah, but at the same time he try to think on how to make Elijah less grim. He have saw that face when someone mess with him, families, friends and people that he love. It always ends badly and sometimes that person will end to hospital bed.

"E..Eli..it..it's no..not"

"It's not what?" Elijah voice is so cold, just like an artic. Emily, the shifter and Leah shiver from the sound of his voice. It so cold, which can freeze anyone who ever heard it.

"It's not like what I thought? But you know what honey. You just shove an innocent girl who didn't know what she did wrong to you. Not only that she even bleed too. No, don't sorry on me Leah! It should be her that you should be sorry"

Elijah about to say more, but a small hand stop him from his verbal assault to Leah. Even his verbal assault can make people scared of him shitless and not just by physical, but also his verbal.

' _It's okay Elijah, I'm okay. It just a scrapped_ '

* * *

 **A/N:** The truth of Leah Clearwater and the Swan siblings. Sorry it's a bit shorter than I usually did


	6. I'm Home

Chapter 5

 _Preview_

"It's not like what I thought? But you know what honey. You just shove an innocent girl who didn't know what she did wrong to you. Not only that she even bleed too. No, don't sorry on me Leah! It should be her that you should be sorry"

Elijah about to say more, but a small hand stop him from his verbal assault to Leah. Even his verbal assault can make people scared of him shitless and not just by physical, but also his verbal.

' _It's okay Elijah, I'm okay. It just a scrapped_ '

* * *

"JUST A SCRAPPED! JUST A SCRAPPED! " Elijah shrieks which make the shifter, Emily and Bella flinched while Leah became blanched.

"She fucking drags you away from me! Not only that, look at what happened to you. You bleed, I'm sure you will be dizzy smelling that blood" Elijah take a deep breathed before look at Emily.

"Sam imprint, do you have anything for me to took care of my Bella?"

Emily nod her head before she search anything for Elijah to took care of Bella wound. To be honest, Emily wish to not be the received end of Elijah rage. Even she just know him for about 45 minutes or an hour, she already know that Elijah is someone who you don't want to mess around.

From what she have heard, Elijah have save Paul from being kill for not accept to be a drug dealer again. Paul is willing to do anything just to save his mother at that time, yes his dad is quite the piece of work which also Elijah the one who make that old man scared to death and didn't put his feet on the rez or asking for money from Paul and his mother.

Meanwhile on the other side, Seth look over his sister, he's trying his hard to not laughed at her, Elijah and Bella. Deep down he really wanted to laugh out loud and gave them applause. He must say, that the three of them really good in acting. Right after Sue and Charlie get married, Elijah, Leah and Bella have been quite close to each other, Sam still think that Leah in love with Elijah when what they feel is more like a siblings love instead of love as a lover.

Both Leah and Seth understand the bond that Elijah and Bella have, they also accept them with open arm. They also know how much Elijah love his siblings and he know the way he act is because he wish to reconcile with Bella. After all Renee been accusing the two of them having incest and not only that, they know how many time Elijah go to Phoenix just to meet with Bella and every time Elijah arrived to the house, he will be throw out by Renee.

Just thinking about that, making him, Leah and Sue blood boiled with rage. Elijah didn't know that Sue, Leah and himself already accept him and Bella relationship with open arm. As Elijah still think that Charlie is the one who accept him.

* * *

"The fuck Eli" Leah shriek

"What!"

"Do you have to be so loud at Sam's house" Leah crosses her leg while sat on the floor and rub on her ears. Bella and Seth laughed at her while watched the video that Seth secretly record.

"What, you need to make it more believable you know." Elijah said with shrug and start to kiss on Bella forehead, Leah and Seth. Which make Seth grimaced and wipe forcefully. He know that Elijah love them, but he still not used the way Elijah showed his loved to his siblings, after all Leah never done that.

"What's your problem pup?"

"No, I just not use to it" Seth fiddle with the video camera. Leah and Bella hold both of Seth's shoulders and let him sat next to them.

"Whether you use it or not, now you are my siblings and I will take good care of my siblings. I don't care whether you our step siblings or not. I will took care of my siblings just like my blood and flesh. " Elijah explained to his younger brother and start to hug all of his siblings.

They can see how sincerely he is, and they know that Elijah will do anything just to make sure that they save and sound.

"But do you have to shriek like that! It still hurt you know!" Leah pouted. The siblings laughed at Leah pouted, to be honest not everyone ever see Leah act like that. The only one ever see her acting like those are only with her families.

"Okay, okay. So how about we go out and have some fun. Do you guy game?" Elijah chuckled when he see Seth and Leah ear perked up.

' _What game? I don't want to play any game_ '

"Hey no telepathic , we can't know what you guys saying and it's not fair" Leah and Seth said when they saw how Elijah and Bella look at each other.

"Well you and Seth also been unfair, the two of you can hear each other through mind too" This time it's Bella the one who pouting and cross her arms, Elijah only chuckled and shake his head. He will be having a hard time to took care the three of them, yet he really feel happy to have them by his side.

"Of course you will be having hard time with us, aren't older siblings have to make sure us on the right plane and aren't we the only one will make sure your life will be living hell with how we act " Bella, Leah and Seth said with unison, somehow they can tell what Elijah been thinking and say it out loud, which make Elijah look at them with wide eyes and laugh on they unison.

"Okay that's it, go change. We going to PA in 15 minutes"

The unison shout and yea been heard and also a shout who will be the first using a bathroom. Elijah winced when he heard a fight broke out from his siblings, a fight who will use the bathroom first.

"DON'T FIGHT! THE ONE WHO TAKE BATH LONGER WILL BE THE FIRST! IF YOU GUYS LATE, I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL" Elijah shouted which make the house turned dead silent, he internally groan himself, his hands will be full with his siblings.

Elijah heard a chuckled while he shook his head.

' _I'm home_ '


	7. Promise

Chapter 6

"Hey, what do you guys think about movie?" Seth called his siblings while eyeing the poster.

"I'm okay with it, but what movie?"

"How about a The Hitman's Butler?"

"No we should watched The Dark Tower"

"No no, how about we watched Alien:Convenant"

Upon hearing to Bella's suggestion, both Leah and Seth look at her with weird face meanwhile Elijah on the other hand is already at the counter.

"The Shape of Water for 4 people at 17:45, the sitting will be at the middle G6, 7, 8 and 9. Jeepers Creepers 3 for 4 people too at 20:00, the sitting will be the same, that's all" Elijah said while waiting the lady by the name Melissa gave him the tickets, the girl keep giving him a flirty look which he ignored it like she is an invisible, but since the girl didn't take a hint. Elijah just being Elijah gave a quite sharp snarky comment which make the siblings snickers when they heard it.

"What movie that we will watch?" Seth and Bella asked in unison. Elijah only smirk and say that they will know eventually. Bella look at him with narrow eyes.

' _I can read through your thought you know_ '

' _Well honey, you need to know that I'm good in hiding too_ '

Bella huffed and start to cross her hand before Leah and Seth asked whether Bella can read his thought or not, which obviously Bella only shake her head and pout, but since the three of them know their elder brother. The three of them betting that Elijah will picked something horror to scared them.

"By the way guys, I already called dad, saying that we might back home a little bit late"

"How late are we talking?" Seth asked

"Maybe about 1:00 or 2:00 morning" Elijah shrug his shoulder while Leah buy some popcorn but look over to her siblings with jaw dropping.

"But me and Seth have school tomorrow" Bella said with wide eyes and worried, she never expect that Charlie will give her permission to be home late.

"Don't worry about that, I will send the both of you to school, so shut up and deal with it. Dad trust on me that I won't let the both of your grade falling or skip some school. But once a while, I might let you two to skip school" Elijah winked to his little brother and sister. Both Bella and Seth grin when they saw that mischief eyes from their older brother.

"Then, can you help me with choosing what course that I should choose for my university?" Leah asked, standing next to her older brother. She felt bless to have an older brother who care about her feelings and wellbeing, not only to her but to Seth too. She knows how protective he is with Bella, but she never expects that he will be protective to her and Seth too. Thus she also been involved to their promise as he and Seth is her and Bella protector while herself and Bella is their keeper.

"Sure, by the way do you guys wish to have some food before we go watched the movies or have it after we done watching the movies?" Elijah asked

"Food after movies" Bella, Seth and Leah said in unison while Elijah just smirk, deep inside he can't wait to hear his siblings scream shitless while watching the horror movies that he pick. Bella shudder when she can feel Elijah devilish side came out, she look over Elijah but he quickly look on the other side while whistling.

* * *

"YOU AN ASS ELIJAH!" Both Leah and Bella shouted meanwhile Elijah lough until his side is hurting, on the other side Seth is shivering effect from the horror movie that Elijah choose.

The three siblings can't stop screaming when the watched the Jeepers Creepers 3. The three of them not quite fond with horror movies but sometimes their willing to watch it as they know that their elder brother will choose horror movies just to mess with them. They thought that they can handle the horror movies, but it seems that what they thought is fly out from the windows.

"Oh come on it's not that scary at all"

"Of course it's not scary for you"

"All you do is laugh while we scream like a little bitched. God you an ass Elijah"

"Oh come on it's not that scary at all. By the way we have time, how about we go have some dinner and perhaps we can go to the tattoo parlor too. How's that?" Elijah wiggled his brow to his siblings which cause them look at him with shocked.

"Wait, you allow us to have a tattoo?" Bella asked

"Yeah why?"

"But Charlie will surely have some fit when he saw it" Leah reply as she still worried that Charlie will have some fit.

"Nah, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure we can have it?" Seth who before this shake like a leaf now look at his older brother with new light. He thought having an older brother will have been quite snarky but now he see that Elijah is not like those older like in the pack. Elijah more opens minded, yes indeed he is protective but to be honest Elijah is protective to his siblings and families. Elijah know about he and Leah shifting yet Elijah still care for them as who they are and accept them as who they are.

"Of course you guys can have it, I also will have the tattoos too." Elijah shrugs his shoulder.

* * *

Right after the siblings out from the tattoo parlor, each of them have the matching tattoos upon them, on the left wrist, they have an arrow tattoo with roman numeric, on the right wrist is write with player 1 for Elijah, Leah is player 2, Bella player 3 and Seth is the player 4. Not only that, on their forearm for Elijah and Seth have a big arrow tattoo with a word 'my sisters protector', while on Leah and Bella forearm is a big tattoo of a key with 'my brothers keeper'. The fourth tattoos of them are on their left shoulders with moon phase tattoos.

The siblings spend more time at the arcade, bookstore and even talked more for what they have done for all those years. Elijah even told them that he have been friend with few Originals and the first vampire, but he somehow can't even tell them that he have resurrect one of the Original too. He still blame himself for what he have done. Yes he is glad for having one of his best friend by his side but he also blame of himself of what happened to his dad parents. If he didn't do those, his dad parents might still alive.

Elijah saw how both his younger siblings fight to fall asleep, even Leah he can see that she also fight to stay awake. He take pity for his siblings, thus he usher them to his Shelby.

"Let's go back home okay"

Elijah received a 'yeah' and 'kay' from his siblings, and start to fall asleep right after they enter the car. He take pity to his siblings, today is quite tired day for them. But at least he get to spend time with his siblings, he love his siblings with all his life and he will make sure that he will follow the promise that he have done with his grandparents till the day he died.

* * *

Right after Leah, Seth and Bella fall asleep to their respective room, Elijah wait for about half an hour before he out from the house again and start to drive to the cemetery. He took a deep breath before he out from his Shelby and open a bonnet to take out sunflowers his grandfather favourite flower and a pink camellia, he know that his grandmother favourite flower is camellia and not only that he still remember what his grandmother taught him the meaning of each colour for the camellia.

The longing that he felt for both his grandparents can't be said on how much he miss them. They the only know how he felt about his little sister Bella and they the first people who accept the bond that he and Bella have before Charlie. As Elijah place the flowers on the graveyard, he knelt and make sure there is no wild grass near to it and clean it too.

"Hey gramps, how are you. You know we have new additional in da family and I gain two more siblings and a shape shifter too. I must say Sue is quite good for dad and I'm glad that Sue accept Bella as her daughter and think of us as her real children. I bet Harry glad that Sue move on and not be depress, you know gramps if I didn't gave Leah some knock out, I bet she still bitter about that Uley. You know about him right gramps, he is one of my best friend and a rare one too. I bet both of you think that he is the only one of my best friend but to bad Uley also my best friend"

Elijah start to shake and bend to the grass as he head touch to stone, he hold the stone with both his hand. "Today we have a good time as a new siblings, after all Leah, Bella and Seth..for them this is the first time that they out as a siblings…we have a good time…we watched a horror movie that I…purposely…pick…not only that I ….laughed so hard till my side hurt so much…we even go...to...tattoo pallor. We have a pair tattoos too…each of us have 4 tattoos on both our wrist, forearm and shoulder too"

He took a deep breath to stop his sobs, but he can't stop it when he start to melt down and hold his grandparents stone until his hand turn white. He never showed anyone his tears nor his sadness. He still blame himself for what happened to his grandparents.

"I'm sorry gramps, I should not make my curiosity the best of me. If I didn't resurrect him, I might able to save the both of you. Everything is my fault, I'm sorry gramps. If I didn't resurrect him, I might able to save both of you from fire on that time. I will protect them just how I promised you gramps. I should able to save the both of you. What's the point able to resurrect one of the Original but I can't save the both of you. I'm sorry gramps, I promise that I will protect them from whoever who try to harm them, no matter from whom. I will take the burden with my hand wide open. Nobody will ever harm them and they will know to not mess with the Swan, our bond is much stronger than even the Original will feel ashamed"


	8. Amen

Chapter 7

"Guys! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Elijah knocked the pot with wooden ladle as hard as he can yet he try to not break the ladle.

"Go away Elijah, give us 5 more minutes will yeah" Seth groaned and start to cuddle to his pillow more, while Leah and Bella pulled their quilled to their head and start to sleep back.

Elijah raised his brows and looked at the three of them with his mischief smirk, Charlie who have saw those smirk only can shook his head and pray to the three of them to better woke up fast. Sue chuckled when she saw those mischief smirks on Elijah face as she know what he about to do.

Sue walked past Elijah, Sue startled when Elijah kiss her cheek and greet her with a 'good morning.' She never thought that Elijah will greeted her with good morning kiss on her cheek. Sue look over Elijah with wide eyes, Elijah gave Sue his famous mischief smile "Sorry Sue, I'm to young to be your lover boy and I'm sure dad don't like to be share with young boy. But I don't mind to spend some time with you" Elijah wiggle his brow which make Sue chuckle when Charlie shout from the kitchen.

* * *

"What the fuck with the three of you! Having a tattoo!" Charlie shriek when he saw the tattoo at four of his children.

"Oh come on dad, it's not that bad. To be honest it look quite badass too" Elijah wiggle his brows to Charlie and laugh when Charlie glare at him. He know that Charlie will not stay mad for long time but he will only asked.

"You as a brother should not encourage them to do that. After all they still a student" Charlie exhaled from his breath and try to calmed himself.

"Yup, true about that dad. I didn't encourage them but it is their choice to do it, I just gave them an advice, the other is up to them. It's their choice, not mine dad" Elijah shrug his shoulder while he keep eating his breakfast. He saw his siblings eyes gleam with mirth while Bella said her thanks for not take away their choice through their bond.

Elijah only nodded but start to smirk which make the siblings wince and worried what their brother is about to do. "Okay come on guys, be fast. Finish that breakfast of yours, I'm gonna send the lot of you to the school and no Bella I will not allow you to ride that Beast. That is surely a killer machine that waiting to be explode. From now on the three of you will be ride with me. I will be the one to fetch the three of you and I will be the one send you to school. Got it"

Charlie and Sue smile widely when they hear that Elijah will be the one to send and fetch the siblings and to be honest even Charlie scared that Bella have to ride those truck. "At last someone have the same way of my thinking"

"Don't worry dad, Bells will not ride that beast of her. God forbidden, I will allow her to ride that Beast" Elijah said with dramatic with his hand to his heart while Seth and Leah giggle when they saw how red Bella face is.

"Hey don't blame Betty. She.."

"Yeah yeah whatever Bell, now quickly eat those breakfast, we don't have much time"

Bella glared on Elijah and start to shove her breakfast while her glare didn't stop looking over him at all.

* * *

The teenagers at the Forks high school stop their chattering and some of them even stop walking when there an expensive car park near to the school, but they never thought that Bella is the one who will out from those car. Again the teenagers startled when the man and Bella interact like there is nothing. Meanwhile the Swan siblings smirk on them, as they know how noise they are especially when they saw Jessica and Laurent there. The Swan sibling knows the two girls from Bella and from Bella story too.

"If anything happen just call me okay Bells, kick their ass babe" Bella snicker when Elijah called anything flirty name, not just her even Leah and Seth will called each one of them with flirty name front of other people. The Swan siblings love to make people think that the four of them are lover.

"Okay honey, be careful" Elijah smirked trump when he heard Bella flirty tone, not only him even Leah and Seth snicker when they see Jessica and Laurent jaw dropping face and wide eyes. Even at La Push, those two girl been known for their bitches, especially Laurent. Jessica only acted to be with Laurent when actually she is not a bitchy at all.

* * *

"Hey Bella, who is that guy?" Laurent asked with fake smile on her face while Jessica make a motion been slaughter behind Laurent. Bella saw it and start to smile but covered it fast as she didn't want Laurent saw it.

"Someone important to me"

"Wow whoever though that you can move from Edward that fast" Laurent sneered, Bella rolled her eyes. ' _What is your problem_?' Bella thought but then she been interrupt by Elijah ' _He just jealous because the boy head over heels on you and not her. To be honest who want a girl look like clown, I mean really a girl like her is good just for touch and go. But if for serious, if it is me, I will think for damn long time_ '

Bella rolled her eyes internal, ' _Seriously Elijah, you and your prude talked will never go away didn't you, I wonder why you still don't have a girlfriend. But I guess I already found my answer and by the way what do you mean by touch and go?_ '

She can tell that Elijah is smirking right now, but when Elijah send an image to her mind. Her face turn into scarlet. ' _Well hon', that is a touch and go_ '

' _God, Elijah you an ass_ '

* * *

Elijah laugh out loud, Leah and Seth look at their brother weirdly but when Elijah explained to them the conversation that he have with Bella. Even Leah and Seth burst to laugh, but to be honest even Seth and Leah never expect those terms 'touch and go'. Who ever thought that touch and go is the term of one night stand.

Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul look over the expensive car that just stop at the La Push high not only that, they wondered what make Leah and Seth laugh so hard and to be honest, that is the first time they ever saw Leah and Seth laugh so carefree. The boys look at each other with questioning look, if they not mistaken Leah is in love with Elijah but when he look back they wondered is Elijah breaking up with Bella? The only one who know the truth is Jacob and he didn't dare to voice his thought as he been warned by Elijah. Elijah have told him to not blabber about him and Bella, as he himself will tell them when the time is come.

"Called me when you finish your school okay Seth, I will be there in ASAP" Seth nodded his head and show a thumps up. Seth, Leah and Bella know that Elijah will meet with the elders and have a 'good talked' with them which they didn't know what kind of talked that Elijah will be having with them. Leah only will companied him to meet the elder, after that she will do her patrol for few hours before she will meet up with Elijah.

"Well good luck then"

* * *

"You can go to your patrol Leah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you should do your work Leah. Don't ditched it, it's not like I go there to plant some death threat on them" Elijah smirked at Leah, but Leah can tell those smirked and not only that she can senses his mischief too.

"I don't trust you Eli" Leah crossed her hand to her chest and look at her older brother with narrow eyes. "Ouch, your hurt my feelings. Am I not trustworthy for you my dear?" Elijah touch his chest dramatic which his smirk still not yet left his face.

"Fine I will go do my patrol, but really Eli, you don't have to threaten them you know"

"Well honey, life sometimes can be a bitched and we sometimes need to be a bitched ourselves"

Again Leah gave a heavy sighed, she know her brother well and she know that he will threaten them no matter what but at least she did talked to him. "Promise me you will not threaten them Eli"

"Well sweetheart, I won't make any promise. Now run along, you be late with your patrol. It's duty called now" Elijah smile widely with calmed demeanour which Leah know it is not a good combination at all but it's better than this from his rage. She hope that the elder truly head what her brother have to say. ' _Well Amen to all of them_ '

* * *

 **A/N:** Some might confused regarding of Leah, Seth and Sue. In this stories, Harry already die much early and Sue and Charlie also remarried much early too. Sorry for the confusing. Thank you and do enjoy, awok(yes).


	9. Respect

Chapter 8

Rebekah look around the greener scenery that she saw, she wonder where she is. She know that she is not yet been undagger by that bloody wanker brother of her. She look around but stop her eyesight when she saw a Shelby stop near the house, she could hear clearly what the male and female said to each other.

"You can go to your patrol Leah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you should do your work Leah. Don't ditched it, it's not like I go there to plant some death threat on them" Elijah smirked at Leah, but Leah can tell those smirked and not only that she can senses his mischief too.

 _'His name is Elijah? Who she is to this Elijah and why I'm here?'_ Rebekah thought to herself but yet she still watch over closely. She didn't hear it much as she still look over the scenery around her, she never see this place nor she ever came to this places, but she stop when she heard the man said.

"Well honey, life sometimes can be a bitched and we sometimes need to be a bitched ourselves"

 _'What he mean by those?'_

Again Leah gave a heavy sighed, she know her brother well and she know that he will threaten them no matter what but at least she did talked to him. "Promise me you will not threaten them Eli"

 _'What her mean by threaten them? What a simple human like him can do?' R_ ebekah snort but the thing that she will saw after this will make her think twice whether the man is human being or one of the supernatural being.

"Well sweetheart, I won't make any promise. Now run along, you be late with your patrol. It's duty called now" Elijah smile widely with calmed demeanour which Leah know it is not a good combination at all but it's better than this from his rage. She hope that the elder truly head what her brother have to say.

"Well let's get this started, I'm getting bored to sit over here and dilly-dally it. Right Ms? I don't know you nor I see you but I can tell that you a female, are you perhaps a wind nymph?"

Rebekah startled when the man speak to her, but to be called a wind nymph is so rude for her. She scoffed and try to slap him but it when through which make Elijah laughed. Rebekah look over her hand with wide eyes.

"Well I guess you are not, may I ask who are you Ms and why are you following me? By the way I guess an introduction is in order, I assume that you already know about my name, but who are you and what are you?" Elijah out from his car and start to walked to the house.

' _My name is Rebekah, as to why I'm following you actually I have no the faintest idea on to why I following you. I'm a vampire but may I ask to why you called me a wind nymph? Have you seen one?'_ Rebekah asked with interest, she wondered have he seen those nymph that he said.

Elijah chuckled on this Rebekah attic, he can see that she really wish to know whether he have see it or not and not only that by the tone of her voice he can tell that she really have good interest in those. Not like he can see her, but he can sense her and he even can hear her.

He make a mental note that he have to make sure that he didn't talked with her front of people, thus he try to use a telepathic to make sure whether she can hear him or not, he glad he good in those mental talking, if not he might stumble with Bella.

' _Yes I have seen them lovely, by the way those name is quite lovely too. So you a vampire huh, the traditional or the lowest totem?_ '

To say that Rebekah shocked is quite underestimated, she never thought that a human being like him know about supernatural world and not only that, he even asked her whether she is the traditional vampire or those cold-one. She must say, this Elijah sure know his stuff and not only that, it is her first time seeing a human being that not scared when she say that she is a vampire and how did he do the telepathic?

' _Easy love, I can talked through it because I have those bond with my younger sister, but I can't have those talked when it come to my other sister and little brother, which I'm sure you have seen_ '

' _Is it the girl that name Leah?'_

 _'No sweetheart, she's my second sister or should I say my step-sister but she still my sister nonetheless. My younger sister name Isabella but she prefer to be call as Bella. By the way sweetheart, you haven't answer my answer yet'_

 _'Oh, forgive me. I'm an Original and not that lowest totem'_

Rebekah saw how Elijah become rigid when she said that she is an Original, Rebekah jump back when Elijah spun and look over her with wide eyes. She know that Elijah can't see her, somehow she trust him when he say that he can't see her.

' _Did you just say that…_ ' Elijah took a deep breath and start to smile ' _…well sweetheart I must say this world sure not as big as we thought huh_ '

Rebekah look over Elijah with narrow eye, she wish to ask more but when she about to say anything she saw he start to wear a black gloves, she wondered to why he need to wear a gloves. After all isn't he just need to talked to this elders? So why the need to wear a gloves.

' _If you wish to know, then perhaps you might watch silently okay sweetness_ '

Rebekah face turn to flush, and somehow she getting interact with this Elijah and she must say that if he wore a suit like her older brother, she must say that the both of them will be like a siblings. She wondered who he is actually, after all not all human being know about supernatural but this man sure know what he talking about.

* * *

"Hello there elders, I must say thank you for coming and hear me out" Elijah sat with comfortable while holding his hand together.

"Hello Elijah, may I ask to why you called us?" Billy look over Elijah with wonder but at the same time proud too. Sam look over Elijah with rigid, he know what Elijah about to do and he know if Elijah didn't do such a thing, the elders wont head his called.

"Young Swan, do tell us what are calling us for?" Old Quil narrow his eyes upon seeing Elijah, he didn't like Elijah since he was a child. He only thinks Elijah nothing but a troublemaker, not like he knows the real reason of it nor he wish to know.

Rebekah keep silent and watched on how Elijah handle his situations, she can see that the 'elders' is worried, scared and not only that even hatred too. But only one elder she can see who is proud of Elijah, she wondered who he is to Elijah but she keep silent just how Elijah have asked her too.

"How about we get into business, I hate dilly dallying it after all it is not in my blood, don't you think so Billy?" Elijah look over Billy with smirk, as Billy reply with smile and nod his head to ensure Elijah that he always by his side, despite the bad blood that his son and Elijah have.

To be honest it is on Jacob fault for making Elijah mad and Billy never blame to Elijah at all even though Jacob is his own son.

"What are you trying to imply young Swan!"

"I want to have Leah and Seth out of the pack right after we deal the Icky Vicky" Elijah stated without broke his eyesight to Old Quil. He know how that old-man hate him without any reason and not only that he know that Old Quil think that he and Bella have an incest relationship, not like he care.

"WHAT!" Sam hollered, he never know about this at all.

"You gotta be kidding with me Elijah, they need their pack. Leah and Seth won't survive without their pack. A wolf won't survive without their pack" Sam try to reason Elijah but at the same time he really wish that Leah won't leave the pack. He still love her no matter what, he still love Leah even though she love Elijah. It's not like he know that Sue already married to Charlie, after all the two of them eloped and the only one know about those are Billy himself.

"You out of your mind young Swan, I suggest you walk away"

"Ah, but somehow I feel like I won't do what you suggest Old Quil. By the way Samuel, are you implying that she won't survive without the pack literally or are you just wish that Leah will not leave your side?"

Elijah smirked when he saw how rigid Sam are and somehow he feel like he just hit a homerun. While the Old Quil face turn red when he back talked him. He can senses Rebekah somehow feel interest on this pack. She wondered whether it is a werewolf, somehow Elijah didn't wish Rebekah pondering her head thus he just say it the thing that Rebekah wish to know what it is.

' _It's a shapeshifter lovely_ '

' _Shapeshifter? You know about that too?_ '

' _Well sweetness I won't ask them to let go of my siblings if I didn't know about it don't I?_ '

"A wolf can't live without their pack, what are you about to do Elijah?" Billy asked with interest, while he can see both Sam and Old Quil become rigid.

"Me and Bella is their pack mate, a wolves don't have to be with wolves to be a pack mate. Or should I say a shapeshifter don't need a real shapeshifter to be a pack mate"

"That is absurd, what a normal human like you can do?" Old Quil narrow his eyes. "I will not allow it!" Sam slam his hand to table, no he will not allow Leah to out from the rez, he will not allow it.

"You will not allow it because you wish for her to be by your side all the time. You already have your imprint by your side and to why you need Leah by your side. Or are you a desperate man, you keep saying you love that imprint of yours yet you wish to have Leah by your side. What is your problem? How greedy are you and to you Old Quil, nothing is absurd, a shapeshifter don't need a pack mate, they are not like werewolves.." Elijah didn't even finish his sentence when Old Quil start to scoffed.

"Werewolves are not real!"

"So shapeshifter and Cold One is real?"

"It's already been stated in the journal and the legend.."

"Yeah yeah, the legend have been stated it and you have the journal. But let me tell you, I'm the researcher here and I have seen with my own fare share. When I say that I want to have Leah and Seth out the pack, I mean I WANT they FUCKING OUT from the pack" Elijah clench his jaw but again Sam and Old Quil not allow the two of them out from the pack even with the help of Billy, he can see the two of them will not back away.

Rebekah watched with interest but start to jump when suddenly she heard a vase been explode behind the elders, she watched over Elijah and start to see on how Elijah face turn to grim. She can see that Elijah can be the most scariest when he want to be. She look over the elders, Sam and Old Quil face have blanched while Billy smile widely on what Elijah have showed.

Before Old Quil and Sam about to say anything, again Rebekah heard a finger snap. She look over Elijah when he snap his finger and again something been explode. This time it's a glass and a pitcher that still full of water. She can't believe on what she have seen, she wondered if the man is a warlock. She didn't herd what the elders have said, what she saw is only on Elijah and how his face broke to grin.

"Why thank you. Well I'm glad that we have the same sentiment. Leah and Seth will be no longer with the pack right after the Icky Vicky been handled. Thank you"

* * *

' _What are you?_ '

' _Excuse me?_ '

' _What are you Elijah?_ '

' _Well sweetness, that one you have to find out by yourself_ '

Rebekah about to retort but a sound from the small object on Elijah hand make her wondered what is that. Right after Elijah stop answering she asked the thing on Elijah hand. Which Elijah respond without saying any sarcastic at all.

' _I guess I know how old are you_ '

' _And how old am I?_ '

' _You about a thousand years old. The way you spoke and your curiosity I can tell that you are the first and not only that I can tell that you been dagger to your heart. Am I right?_ '

' _Ho..how did you know?_ '

' _Well mam I'm a mythology researcher and I have seen with my own fair share. But whether you a thousand years old or not, you still a young lady_ '

' _How?_ '

' _How did I know that you a young lady? Well simple, I can know through your voices and I have two young lady thus I know about it_ '

' _What do you.._ '

"Hey Elijah, thanks for picking me up. Where's Leah?" Seth asked while Elijah only smirk when he can feel on how Rebekah shocked to see Seth.

"Ah I'm sure that Leah will be back home or probably already at home helping Sue, by the way let's pick Bella up. I bet she will called me like in 3, 2, 1,"

' _Elijah can you pick me up_ '

' _On my way lovey_ '

"Bella right?"

"Yup, let's go."

Rebekah look over Elijah and Seth talked to each other, and not only that she can see the tattoos over Seth hand and shoulder almost the same as Elijah. Rebekah startled when she see another girl enter the car. ' _So this is Bella_ ' Rebekah thought to herself, she is indeed beautiful.

* * *

"We home!" Seth open the door widely.

"Hey Sue"

"Hello Elijah, how's the meeting with the elders?"

Before Elijah can say anything, Leah is the one who reply instead. "He threatens the elders by doing the explosion mom. I saw through Sam mind link, god I can't believe I fall in love with man like him before"

"His not a man Leah, his a boy. A real man will not do such a thing and surely he will tell the truth and not hide it. Do not lump that boy with the category of a man." Elijah plop a watermelon that Sue have cut to small pieces to his mouth.

"I agree with Elijah, a true man will be more responsibilities and not like how Sam act" Charlie walked to the fridge and start to kiss Sue cheek while he took out his beer.

"We ready when you are" both Seth and Bella said in unison.

Rebekah felt a jealousy course inside of her, she wish to have a families like Elijah and not like her's. His families so harmony, not only that the way their bickering and joking to each other make her jealous more and more. She miss her human life so much, she wish to grow old and have her own families too.

' _But did you know human life is quite short too. If you turn into human being, then who knows you might die from an accident, that is not even include with sickness and have a few month left to live. Have you thought about all of that?_ '

Rebekah look over Elijah with narrow eyes but when she saw the family stop at the cemetery, she wondered who's grave that the family visit but upon seeing the grave, she know it is someone related to the Swan family.

She about to ask on how they died when suddenly she been hit by Elijah memory. She cringed when she saw Elijah try to save his grandparents but failed and how he trapped inside the fire, yet the fire didn't even lick him at all. Rebekah saw a few witches that start the flame, she can tell that those witches is the one who responsible on Elijah grandparents death.

' _I have resurrect someone that I should not resurrect, thus my grandparents have to paid the price. My grandparents didn't forbid me at all, fact is, they the one who allow me to resurrect him and once he been resurrect, he is about to give my grandparents anything that they wish for. But my grandparents didn't want anything at all, they said that the only wish for him is to be happy and took care of us the Swan. But the last time that I talked to them is that they said that I have done a good job but what's the point doing a good job when I don't have people that I love by my side. The only thing make me move forward is the promise that I have made_ '

Rebekah stay silent and somehow deep inside she felt something to this Elijah and at the same time she have become respect of him.

* * *

 **A/N** : credit to thedarkestfallingstar and cuinawen, both of their stories make me have this kind of ideas. Sorry mam


	10. Bonfire & Nightmare

Chapter 9

"Eli!"

Elijah groan from his bed when he heard his siblings shouting at him, while Rebekah looks over his room with wonder. The room full of paper scatters all around the room, the notes all around the walls and ceilings. She wondered on how Elijah can even stick those notes at the ceilings and not only that, she even feel like she can be suffocated from this small room but at the same time, this small room and house really did feel like home.

"Eli! Come on!" Leah shout from the downstairs. Rebekah looks at Elijah when he mumbles with gibberish and incoherent stuff. Not about 10 minutes after he pulled his quill over his head, Elijah door slammed open with his three siblings tail to each other, Rebekah hold her hand over her mouth to stop from giggling and laugh come out when she saw each three of them have a bucket filled with icy water, while at the door she can see the father and mother holding a tiny box each one of them. She wondered what it was when the flash came out from those tiny boxes and she heard a scream and few curses with different languages.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HELVETE F!TTA! KURWA!" Elijah stands up abruptly with his clothes soaked to the bones over the icy water that his siblings throw to him. He looks over his siblings and parents with comical eyes. "Wha..wai..wait don..don't te..tell me, tha…that you guys ta..take a pi…pic..picture," Elijah asked to both his parents with grinding his teeth from coldness that his siblings cause him, which only make them smirk even more to Elijah.

"Come on Eli, it's not always about you when it comes to blackmailing" Charlie gave him a triumphs smile over his oldest son.

"I see where he got from" Sue intervened both father and son bickering, which make the Swan families look to her with sheepishly. Somehow just seeing the bickering of this families make Rebekah heartache, she longed to have her family like them, she still remembers last time that she has those feelings is on the 10th century ago before she becomes like this.

* * *

"Okay now tell me why in the holy world that the three of you woke me up?" Elijah asked from the recliner, on each side of his lap lay down both his sisters head, while Seth lay on the floor while playing Elijah PS3 games. Both sisters look at what Seth has been playing while Elijah never stops reading the research that his best friend gave. The one that he ditching for coming to Forks, and that friend of him also the one making Elijah late return back to Forks as he compelled that godforsaken professor to not let him return early and leave his best friend alone with that bubbly-bell as they called that flamboyant Professor Grandel.

"Well since today is Friday and both Seth and Bella don't have school.." Leah said in a sing-song tone which makes Elijah rolled his eyes but he just swayed along with Leah.

"And?"

"Since today is Friday" Bella replied, with a sing-song tone too.

"Your point?"

"Well, the elders asked us all families go to bonfire today," Seth said as he also played along with his sisters' sing-song tone.

"Mom and Charlie have agreed to go so"

"Us three will go and how about you?"

"How about hell to the no" Elijah eyes never drift from his research but reply his siblings nonetheless with a sing-song tone of him.

"WHAT, BUT WHY?" the siblings asked with unison and look at each other at the same time.

"Cus' I don't feel like it"

"Oh please Elijah, mom and Charlie will go too, please?"

"Yeah Eli, come on, mom and dad told us that if we can make you go, then they will delete that picture," Seth said but somehow upon seeing Elijah narrowed his eyes at him, he knows that he can't even lie to his now older brother and now he knows how screw he is as Elijah narrowing his eyes at him.

'Come on brother, for me, please? 'Bella asked through their gift since both Seth and Leah can't persuade him, she tries to approach him through their gift.

'Give me a good reason to why I need to go there, instead, I stay here to read the researched that my friend gave it to me?'

Both Leah and Seth keep silent when they look over Bella and Elijah, the two of them know that the two of them interact to each other through their gift and the way Elijah showed the thick papers and books, they can tell what the two of them talked about, as they know that Elijah took quite serious over his works not only that the siblings also know how much love he is to his works and that is why he never surprise regarding of her being the only she-wolf.

Elijah has told her that he has met a she-shifter and not only that the she-shifter even have a child which that is what she has been wishing to have, her own child. Elijah has given her hope that she thought already been dead when she became shifter, not only that, he also the one who has changed the way she thinks, he has helped her to make her bitter to happiness and use those to make Sam suffer which it is have become booming for her.

"NO! I will not go!"

"But Elijah…"

"Elijah please, can't you go for us? You have helped us all, please?" before Elijah can shout, Leah interrupts Bella and Elijah. She hates when see her brother suffer from that traumatic moment, the three of them have vowed to help Elijah to come out from those suffering even though it takes time.

* * *

The pack looks over Elijah with wary, especially Jacob, Paul, and Embry, while Jared looks over him with questioning. Jared didn't know on how Paul is safe and sound when he returns on that night from meeting with the dealer to end what he doing in order to save his mother, all he knows is that Paul has returned with a blenched face. He tries to ask Paul what's going on, but Paul rather not talked about it at all.

Meanwhile, for Jacob case, he has seen a few of it which he must say what actually is happening with Elijah and Bella, and he wondered as to why Seth, Leah and Bella with him and why did the elders respect him. He can see that Billy Black have proud of Elijah and respect on him too but why? Even Emily is scared of Elijah except for Sam, he can see the way Sam talked to him as if they have been friends for quite sometimes or should he say have become a good friend.

'Why those people scared of you?'

'Well, my sweetheart, what do you think of me when you saw what I'm capable too?' Elijah asked with a smirk on his face but hide it fast as he doesn't want anyone see him smirking without any reason. He knows some of the pack scared of him and he enjoys it quite immensely.

'Are you a warlock or something?' from the spat of the words warlock, Elijah could tell that she hates them and not the only warlock, even witches. He wondered as to why the Originals is so difficult, but he can't fault them as he also quite the difficult being.

'Ah, that is quite a hurtful sweetheart'

'Answer the question'

'Well honey, sorry to burst your bubbly bubble, but I ain't gonna answered that. You have to find it yourself sweetiepie'

Rebekah about to reply but Elijah block all her attempt to talked to him, she can see that he is quite enjoyed people scared of him and not only that she also can see how he enjoy the company of his families by his side. The alpha of the shapeshifter company also he enjoys but not as enjoyable when he with his families. Sometimes Rebekah wondered is he a Mikaelson or a Swan, after all, he loves someone scared of him just how Nik love people scared of him.

* * *

As the bonfire start, Billy Black have become worried for both his godson and daughter but mostly his godson. He knows that Elijah still been traumatized and still can't even let go of those memories of seeing his grandparents died. He didn't know the actual reason, the only he knows is that Elijah has seen something that he should not see and he never spoke of that memories at all.

The stories of their legends almost at the end, but Rebekah saw something is not right with Elijah as he starts to sweat profusely. She can see that Elijah has been holding his forearm tightly and almost draw a blood from it and he never look over the fire at all nor he ever listen to the legends properly, she wondered what is wrong with Elijah. She can see his mouth moving but she can't hear a single bit of words that were spoken and he has those distance look on his face.

Rebekah saw how Sam holds Elijah shoulder with a friendly gesture and when he lean to Elijah's ear she only can hear few of the words and she know that even the pack can't hear it much. When Rebekah look all around her, she can see a worried expression on his families and a man that sit in a wheelchair while the older man has a smug face.

"Are you really okay Eli? If you can't hold it you may.." Sam try to reassure Elijah to leave this bonfire as he knows that Old Quil tries to make Elijah feel so vulnerable, but he knows his best friend that he will not back down no matter what.

"No, I will not. The fucker wished me to be helpless and I will not back down no matter what"

* * *

Upon seeing Elijah act so unlike him at all, Rebekah makes a decision to enter his dream, so she waits for his breathing become still. When Elijah breathing has become still the way she wants it to be, she enters his dream. She wishes to know what makes Elijah acting like that and it doesn't feel like Elijah at all and since that bonfire, Elijah never let her enter nor let her attempt to talk with him.

As Rebekah enter his dream, what Rebekah saw around her is a wood and green all over, she didn't know where she has to head for but then she saw a little boy ran past her from behind and ran straight. She followed where the little boy has run, then she saw a beautiful hut upon her before she able to enter the hut, without any reason the hut been set on fire. Rebekah look with horror when she heard a scream, she can tell those screams are from the little boy. He has been calling 'gramps' over and over. From there, she can tell the boy is actually little Elijah and before she can call him, Rebekah been forced out from that dream.

She looks over the room and to Elijah sleeping form, a scream and 'gramps' was all that out from his lips. Elijah door has been slammed open when his siblings and his parents came to the room trying to make him awake from his night terror. Rebekah for the first time in her entire life doesn't know how to make him at ease. She wishes to know what she can do to ease the man that lay on that bed with sweat over his forehead from those night terror that he received.


End file.
